Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story In the night sky above The Cloudkicker Family's mansion and private-airfield, a fleet of Junkers Ju 388 Störtebeker-bombers have arrived. "Launch the gliders" Admiral Houndkoff orders, and we see two Messerschmitt Me 321 Gigant-military-gliders descend down to the airfield or somewhere near it. These gliders function as dropships as both were carrying troops and ground-vehicles. Since they lack engines, they were very silent, essential for a stealthy approach. The first glider lands in the airfield, while the second lands in a clearing nearby. Both open their entry-doors and let out Hounsland-soldiers and at least four Sd.Kfz. 251 half-track armored-personnel-carriers (full name Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251, and nicknamed Hanomag after the company who spawned the vehicle) and two Kugelblitz anti-air artillery-tanks in case anyone tries to make a getaway or interfere with a plane. Leading them was Heartworm's right-hand-man Wedge. He looks at all the aircraft parked and deduces some of them could be a real threat, mainly the F.K.52. "Sabotage this one" he orders pointing to the biplane, he also requested the same order on the Pterodactyl-experimental, though the Venom-fighter he dismissed as being too degraded to pose a threat, the N-1M on the other hand piqued his curiosity and he ordered that one captured. All the rest were civilian so he told the troopers to not bother. Once all that was done he and his followers march toward the mansion (or ride in the Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251's cases). Back with Kit, he has confined himself in a grove and was still crying: unable to chose one family over the other. He continued to cry for a few minutes when he hears footsteps and finds Oscar has fallowed him. "What are you doing here?" Kit sniffled, "Kit...I know it's hard to leave us all behind for your real family, but they don't wanna lose you again, I don't want that either" Oscar cooed, Kit wipes his eyes, "Oscar, if you had to choose between two things that each meant the world to you, which would you go for?" Kit asks, Oscar thought hard for a moment, then was just about to answer when he heard plane-sounds and to both of their alarm saw fw-189-uhu-planes flying overhead, which meant only one thing, "oh no" Kit gasped. At the mansion, nobody was in a partying mood due to Kit being upset. "Look, guys, we don't wanna make you all think we're taking him away from you, but we are the only family he's ever known" Rebecca reasoned, "no it's not your fault, we didn't think it would be so hard for him" Lumat clarified when they began hearing strange noises, then suddenly the front door explodes open and windows crumble, entering through both was Wedge and his squad, at the same time Kit and Oscar burst in from the back, "guys we...oh" Kit began but sees he was a little late to warn everybody, the baby Brycen suddenly starts crying from the terrifying hounds, "there you are" Wedge chuckles looking at Kit who growls, Riven steps in swords drawn, "over our dead bodies" he asserts, "what do these people want?" Gregory asked, "me" Kit admits, this caused Gregory and Lumat to go into military-mode, something they haven't done in a long time, however the standoff was interrupted by another aircraft-sound, one Kit knew personally, "wait that sounds like..." he began, but he didn't have to finish as Don Karnage and the air-pirates drop in from the top of the mansion (and the Iron Vulture hovering right above it), "greetings soldier-type-dogs, it is I Don Karnage" he introduces, much to the shock of Kit's relatives, "Kit, that's Don Karnage?" Sari whispers to Kit, "yep, though the feeling's mutual" Kit replied, Karnage noticed the group of bears who resemble Kit, no doubt his relatives in his assumption, "oh hi Cloudkicker-type-bears" he greets, though Kit's aunt Jennifer looked like she wanted to maul him, "you!" she roared surprising all, even the Swatzis, especially when she moved toward the pirate like she was about to attack him, but was held back by her husband, Baloo and Rey, "control yourself girly, he's not the big problem right now" Baloo reasoned, Jen knew he was right but still gives Karnage one hateful scowl, "you're gonna pay for what you did to our Kristopher!" she vows, though Karnage was a little confused by who "Kristopher" was, "she means me" Kit clarified, "oh" Karnage said now understanding her threat, "she's scary" Dump-truck comments, "ditto" Molly adds, "amusing, maybe we should just take all of you" Wedge humors, but Karnage turned to him hostilely, "not on my watch" he threatens and turns to the good-guys, "go" he orders and they oblige (Jen though mainly for her own safety and her family's), "you betray our deal Karnage?" Wedge growls, "Kit Cloudkicker is strictly my protégé you hound" Don states, "very well, you will pay for your insolence" Wedge vows, "insolence ha, we are pirates, we don't even know what that means" Karnage jokes as they duke it out. Back with the good guys, they arrive out the backdoor to see the Iron Vulture with it's ramp down as if waiting for them. "Get in" Ratchet yells, most were hesitant of course, but boarded nevertheless, except for Jennifer of course, "oh no I am not going on this ugly thing!" she asserted, some of the pirates took offense at their beloved mother-ship being insulted, Kit runs back to knock some sense into her, "aunt Jen, they're saving our lives, get in" he orders, "no, I would rather take my chances with the Swatzis" Jennifer argues, showing how much she hates the air-pirates, "auntie, you do trust me right?" Kit demanded, "yes" Jen admits, "then listen to me and get aboard now" Kit orders firmly, "Jen listen to your nephew" Clara orders and Jen reluctantly relents and boards. Karnage and the other pirates fallow, then the air-carrier speeds toward the airfield where some of their fighters were taking out the Ostwind-tanks. Wedge and the Swatzi's fallow on the half-tracks. "Well now that that is outa the way, allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Don Felipe Karnage, the scourge of the skies" Don greets the Cloudkickers, "yeah we know that" Noland says harshly, though Karnage figured they would be hostile, "yeah they really hate you for influencing Kit, especially that one" Ramón warned Karnage pointing to Jen, who was grabbed by Gregory and Clara to make sure she doesn't charge in again, "yeah I have figured they would" Don remarks. Upon arriving at the airfield, the Iron Vulture lands after a squadron of CT-37s cleared it of the Swatzi's anti-air tanks and the glider, which the airship moved out of the way with one of its clamps. "Everybody get in your planes" Ernie orders and they do: Louie and Airplane Jane get in their JF Duck and Manx respectively and rev up. Noland attempted to do the same with his Pterodactyl-plane, but found it wouldn't start up, "hey what gives" he complains, Gregory and Sari got in the F.K.52, but it was giving the same result, "really? engine trouble now of all times?" Gregory groans, Lumat went where his N-1M would be only to find it missing, "what the, my plane's missing" he cries, it gets worse when Wedge arrives, "you won't be getting away this time" he promises, Jane however drives her plane right into them, knocking over one of the half-tracks onto it's left-flank, "guys my plane's not working" Noland informs then scowls Riven, "thanks a lot Riven" he chastised, "mine's not working either" Gregory adds, which shocked Noland, "mine's missing" Lumat informs pointing to where his plane was, to the Higher-for-Hire squad this seemed too coincidental to be fate's work, "I can fix those two, but you're on your own for your runaway-one" Wildcat offers, "don't bother Wildcat" Rebecca refuted, "Lumat you can ride with the rest of us, you three can take one or two of those" Kit directed pointing to the Venom-fighter, the Kellett KD-1 autogyro and the Bratu 220-airliner, "those three? well the autogyro is fine but Greg's fighter and the two-twenty are garbage" Lenora objected when a fw-189 suddenly flew in and blows up the old airliner, "the garbage will do" she hastily adds and with that Sari and Noland run to the autogyro while Gregory runs to his old fighter while Louie and Jane takeoff. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction